


Fireworks

by hazelNuts



Series: Creampuffweek [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Other, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding in a closet in the Alchemy Building wasn't Perry's idea for a fun afternoon.</p><p>For Creampuff Week - Day 1: Fireworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

They’re running. Why are they always running? She’d hoped that after everything they’d been through last year, the running would be over.

LaFontaine pulls her around a corner and then suddenly stops. Perry smacks into their back and is about to tell them off, when she hears people approaching. Oh God, if they’re caught they might get expelled. They could appoint another floor don!

‘Closet.’ LaFontaine points to a door. There are at least a hundred stickers covering it, all of them saying a variation or combination of “Danger” and “Keep Out”.

‘I don’t think-‘ Perry starts, but it’s too late. Her partner is already opening the door and pulling her inside the dark closet.

‘We just have to wait a couple of minutes,’ LaFontaine assures her. ‘They have alarms going off here all the time. And some of their projects _have_ been known to vanish.’

‘And did you have anything to do with that?’

‘Not all of them.’

Perry shakes her head and looks at where she knows LaFontaine is standing. It doesn’t matter that they can’t see her disapproving look, because they know she’s giving it.

‘You know this really isn’t how I imagined my afternoon going,’ she hisses.

‘You said you wanted to help.’

Perry feels LaFontaine shrug. She sighs. ‘I meant by cleaning any equipment that needed cleaning. Or keeping you fed while you were peering through microscopes and looking after cultures.’

‘Oh. I’ll remember that for next time.’

‘Thank you,’ she says and squeezes her partner’s hand.

‘I wonder what’s in here.’

‘I don’t. The door said it was dangerous. I think we should believe that, which is also why I think we should leave.’

‘Hold this. I think I have some matches.’

The jar LaFontaine had grabbed from the Alchemy building’s main lab is shoved into Perry’s chest, and she fumbles to catch it before LaFontaine lets go.

‘Do you really think it’s a good idea to light a match in the dark, in the Alchemy building? The door said “Danger”, at least seventy-five times. There is a very good chance there’s something flammable in here,’ Perry attempts to stop them from lighting the match.

‘Those wusses put those stickers on everything they make.’

‘Because almost everything they make is deadly.’

It’s no use. LaFontaine lights the match and moves it to the shelves against the back wall. Perry closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to know. It might just be cleaning supplies, but it might also be a deadly fungus that oozes five different colours and has teeth.

There’s a sizzling sound and then LaFontaine’s hand is tugging on hers.

‘Perr,’ they say. ‘We should go.’

Before she can ask what LaFontaine did this time, they drag her out of the closet and down the hallway. They pull the first fire alarm they encounter.

A wailing noise fills the building and Perry cringes, her hands moving up to cover her ears on automatic.

‘Come on,’ LaFontaine urges her, tugging on her arm.

Perry really wants to know what’s going on, but she also knows that when LaFontaine runs, you better start running too. When they get outside they don’t stop running. They run until there is at least on building between them and the Alchemy building.

LaFontaine collapses to the ground and Perry sits down next to her. She’s starting to wonder if running was really neces-

BOOM!

Perry jumps a little at the sound of the explosion, slapping LaFontaine on the arm when they chuckle. She looks in the direction they just came from. There are dragons, beer bottles, fish, and baseball bats shimmering in the night sky.

‘How angry do you think the Zeta’s will be?’ LaFontaine asks.

‘About a hundred cupcakes worth,’ Perry sighs. She points at the jar sitting between them. ‘This stuff had better be worth it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
